I Must Be Dreaming
by Shashkia
Summary: Songfic; Gaara; based on a song by Evanescence, and features our favorite Jinchuriki, Gaara. Yay! Ok, it has blood and shizz so... just read, aye? x3


_

* * *

_

**A/N: **This is a songfic based on a song I heard by Evenescence. It's called 'I Must Be Dreaming'. It's a good song and I put our favorite Jinchuriki in it. ^_~ Gaara-sama!! xD Yay!! Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto ( ;o; ) and I do NOT own the song this is based on, nor do I have any affiliation with the makers blah blah blah. Ok, now that's done: I hope you enjoy this songfic which took me all of 30 minutes to write. xDD

_

* * *

_

_I must be dreaming..._

Sanjia's back was pressed tightly against the plain white wall. It felt like ice. Her heart was pounding in her ears loudly, and she feared that if it were any louder _he _would hear her.

_How can I pretend that I don't see... What you hide so carelessly?_

She had just witnessed a murder. But it was no ordinary murder. Oh, no...

**-Flashback-**

Sanjia was in the academy, even though she'd graduated a few weeks ago; it was completely dark. Everything was silent and still, the desks and chairs looking like disfigured shapes in the unsettling darkness. She didn't mind it, though, until she heard a whimper and the sound of bare feet running down the hallway. Instantly she grew curious and she moved to the door sliding it open.

A door slammed a few feet down the hallway and silently, Sanjia stepped into the hallway making her way towards the door. Lucky for her, at the time, the force of the slam caused the door to bounce back open a fraction. It was just enough for her to peek inside her bright green cat-like eyes seeing great in the dark.

And then it happened.

Sand swirled around the room, before it slashed and bit at a girl her age. Blood dripped to the ground, becoming absorbed in the grainy substance.

_I saw her bleed... You heard me breath.. And I froze inside myself and turned away._

With a startled gasp Sanjia widened her bright eyes instantly turning and pressing herself to the wall

**-End Flashback-**

_I must be dreaming..._

A cold sweat trickled down the back of her neck making her shiver in terror. Words, she so desperately wanted to say swirled around in her mind, but she dare not make a sound lest _he _found her.

_We all live.._

_We all die..._

_That does not begin to justify you..._

Through the furiously pounding beats of her heart echoing in her ears, she heard slow deliberate steps making their way towards the door, where she was pressed on the other side. Suddenly the terror that had frozen her, released its hold and she ran, furiously down the hall, her breath coming out in shallow gasps.

_It's not what it seems...  
Not what you think...  
No I must be dreaming.  
It's only in my mind...  
Not in real life...  
No I must be dreaming!!_

It was no use. Her running, pounding feet on the hardwood floor, brought attention to herself and suddenly the ground came rushing up to greet her. A tendril of sand was locked around her ankle, and fearfully she turned to see hate-filled jade eyes glaring down at her from the end of the hallway. The sand began to pull her—**drag her**—towards those frightening eyes.

A small cry of terror forced their way past her dry, chapped lips. Sooner than she wished she was sprawled directly blow _him_—the demon.

The sand around him twitched idly as he glared down at her, his eyes seeing right into her soul. She swallowed and her lip trembled, but there were no tears. She couldn't force them to fall from her eyes, to even form behind her widened lids.

_Help,_ the word was frozen on her tongue, _you know I've got to tell someone. Tell them what I know you've done!_

She shook with fear, and it seemed like hours passed when it was only minutes.

_But I fear you... And spoken fears can com true..._

The sand moved quick, and suddenly she was encased in blackness.

—

Sanjia's eyes fluttered open and she was lying in her bed. With a jolt she sat up straight immediately looking around. She spotted the familiar bed side stand next to her, and the closet, with the door left wide open from her hurry to find clothes the previous morning.

"What?" she murmured softly, her voice echoing in the dark, empty room.

A noise drew her attention towards the window and she caught a fleeting glance of hate-filled jade eyes just as they vanished in a mini whirlwind of sand. So it wasn't a dream...

No. She froze yet again feeling remnants of _his_ sand all of her clothes and hair.

As she took a shower that morning she closed her eyes and whispered, "Just in my mind.. Not in real life.."

_I must be dreaming._


End file.
